warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Kayley
Kayley is the main protagonist of Warner Bros.' 1998 animated feature film Quest for Camelot. She was voiced by Jessalyn Gilsig and her singing voice was provided by Andrea Corr. Personality Kayley is a brave and strong-willed young woman, who wants more than anything to become a knight like her father. Kayley is definitely a tomboy, dressing in boyish clothing and much preferring horse riding and sword fighting to wearing pretty clothes and doing farm work. Kayley's determination often leads her to acting before she thinks and she constantly talks as well, but over the course of the film, she learns to be more patient. Kayley expresses deep remorse when her actions cause others to be hurt - even inadvertently. Although, despite tragically losing her father at a young age, Kayley retains a positive, can-do attitude, and inspires courage and goodwill in others. Physical appearance Kayley is a slender, young woman with fair skin, long dark red hair, brown eyes, and pink lips. When she was a child, she wore a gray long-sleeved tunic with a blue cape, light gray pants and brown shoes. When she is a young woman, she has a gold headband and her hair is in a ponytail with a gold hair-tie, she wore a purple tunic with two dark purple laces and collar (red in merchandising), underneath is a dark yellow long sleeved shirt and a long sleeved light blue shirt underneath, around her waist is a dark purple sash (red in merchandising), she wore light blue tight pants and brown ankle boots with dark brown cuffs. During the knighting ceremony at the end of the film, Kayley wears a sparkling white dress and a circle of flowers on her head. Role in the film She is first seen on the beach with her family, She always loves hearing the story of Camelot. And when her father goes with the knights to Camelot, He promises her that he'll take her to Camelot one day when she is older. Later, during winter, she plays jousters with her horse, and when she sees the knights returns, she is overjoyed and runs to see her father, but she only find her father's dead body much to her shock. Later, she is crying over the loss of her father with her mother Lady Juliana who is also crying over the loss of her husband. Kayley grows into a young woman in ten years time, she is doing her daily farm chores and still dreaming of becoming a knight, Much to her mother's worry. Later, whilst collecting eggs, Kayley hears the horn from Camelot about Excalibur's theft. She runs inside and tells her mother about Excalibur's theft. Juliana refuses to let her daughter to retrieving Excalibur, believing it would be too dangerous for her. Whilst collecting the eggs she sees Ruber and his henchmen breaking in her mother's home. Ruber then reveals his plan to Juliana and his henchmen capture Kayley and held her hostage. Whilst Ruber is turning his henchmen mechanical, she is freed and Juliana quickly whispers her to go to Camelot and warn Arthur. She overhears Ruber and the Griffin's conversation of Excalibur current location in the Forbidden Forest, so she grabs her horse and sets out to the Forbidden Forest, Although Ruber sent two of his henchmen and Bladebeak after her. After reaching the forest, Kayley falls off her horse who runs away. Kayley goes into the forest with the henchmen giving chase. After reaching a cliff she falls into the lake, and when Ruber's henchmen arrive, Garrett then saves her by defeating the henchmen with Ayden's help. She thanks Garrett for saving her, but he is too busy complaining about his ruined net. He walks away afterwards with Kayley following him and then realizes that he is blind. She explains to him of Excalibur located in the forest, He goes off with Ayden to retrieve it. At first, he doesn't want her with him to find Excalibur, After Ayden and Kayley convince him, He eventually agrees. Garrett does find her more irritating when she thinks out loud and is careless around the forest's inhabitants. They enter Dragon Country where they encounter Devon and Cornwall an two conjoined dragon. When the other dragons attack the heroes, Devon and Cornwall helps them by leading them to safety away from Ruber and his army and the dragons. They exit Dragon Country, and after hearing Devon and Cornwall that they'll get banished, They are allowed to help them find Excalibur. Whilst stopping for camp at night, Kayley teaches Garrett to rise above his pain when she mentions her father Sir Lionel, Garrett tells her that when he was a stable boy, a horse accidentally blinded him during a fire, Sir Lionel trained him with skills that he could survive. When they reach the thorn forest, they find the belt of Excalibur, She then complains to Garrett, blaming him for stopping for camp at night, causing Garrett to miss a warning from Ayden and he is injured by one of Ruber's men. After rescuing him, she traps Ruber and his army and takes Garrett somewhere in a cave to mend his wound with a healing plant. She feels remorseful for putting Garrett in harm's way, but Garrett doesn't blame her, and after he is healed, they begin to fall in love. After arriving at the Rock Ogre's cave, They find the scabbard of Excalibur and they enter, They manage to retrieve Excalibur and reach the end of the Forest, But Garrett leaves, feeling that he is no longer part of Camelot. She is heartbroken and then walks alone with Excalibur and when she is about to go back for Garrett, she is immediately captured by Ruber and his henchmen. Ruber takes Excalibur and bonds it to his wrist with his potion from earlier, much to her dismay. After she is thrown in the wagon she reunites with her mother. One of Ruber's minions holds her hostage and with the help of Bladebeak she warns the knights and goes to rescue Arthur. Garrett, Devon and Cornwall arrive to help (Devon and Cornwall managed to fly after learning to put aside their differences and became friends) who rescue Kayley from the ironmen. After reuniting with her interest, Garrett knows a way to the Round Table they travel to the stables and into the underground tunnel where they find Ruber attacking Arthur. Using the same words as her father after hearing Ruber's gloat of killing Sir Lionel, Kayley then saves Arthur by swinging down on a wooden beam attached with a rope from the scaffolding, knocking Ruber through the window and away from the king. Kayley sees the stone in front of her, figuring it out that the sword came from the stone, Kayley lures Ruber who is unaware of this to the stone. Garrett tries to help by attacking him from behind with his staff, But Ruber slices it and throws him next to her. Kayley whispers her plan to Garrett, using the technique that Garrett had taught her earlier. By the time Ruber is ready to strike, Kayley and Garrett quickly move away from each other at the right time, causing the sword to be impaled back in the stone. Kayley and Garrett watch as the stone's magic kicks in which blasts a powerful magic wave that heals those who are injured, revert Ruber's minions back to normal, and disintegrates the mad knight and purifying the sword back to normal. With Ruber gone, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall watch as the healed Arthur draws Excalibur out the stone, thanking Kayley and Garrett for their help. Sometime later, Arthur knights Kayley and Garret for their bravery and they become Knights of the Round Table. They ride off into the sunset with a sign attached to the back reading "Just Knighted". Relationships Sir Lionel Her relationship with her father is more important to her in life, she dreams of following into his footsteps of becoming a knight, and wishes to visit Camelot. But after Sir Lionel's death, she mourns over her loss, but still has his faith inside her heart. Lady Juliana Although, she is cared much by her mother. Kayley and her mother had some tension between them about becoming a knight and searching for Excalibur, but Kayley does care much for her mother, even when she is held hostage by Ruber. Garrett Kayley soon encounters Garrett who saves her from the ironmen and he finds her irritating, but finally allows her to join him to find Excalibur but despite Garrett's sarcastic remarks and his gruff manner, he becomes more open and slowly bond with Kayley. Along with Kayley, he does have his dream of becoming a knight, but with him blind, she cares for him, even when she hears about Garrett learning some skills from her late father. Ruber Ruber is Kayley's arch nemesis, and he threatens to kill her if Juliana does not help him with his plan. Even though, Ruber is stronger than anyone around him, Kayley does manage to defeat him at times whilst on her search for Excalibur. And when Camelot is in danger, Kayley, along with Garrett defeat the insane knight by tricking him into slipping Excalibur in the stone. Devon and Cornwall Kayley can find the two heads funny at times, but since does care for Devon and Cornwall when she learns about the conjoined dragon about to be banished from Dragon Country, Kayley and Garrett allow the two headed dragon to join them to find Excalibur. It does prove that the dragon are more help to her, when they save Kayley from falling off the castle ramparts at the mercy of the ironmen. Quotes *One day, I will be a knight, like father. *Mother, Excalibur is missing, I must go after it. *I want to become a knight, go on grand adventures. Fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel, anyway? *How am I going to do great things, if I'm stuck here, with these silly chickens. *''explaining to Garret about Excalibur's theft'' I must find the sword and return it to Arthur, or Camelot and my mother are doomed. *''swinging down from the scaffolding to stop Ruber'' I will not serve a false king! Gallery Trivia *Kayley's facial looks are very similar to Belle's from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, where not just fans, but The Nostalgia Critic, The Agony Booth, and the animator Lauren Faust point this out. *Although, she was the damsel in distress nearly throughout the film, Kayley does do some action moments: She saves Garrett from Ruber by trapping the villain with the tree creature's hand. Then, she rescues Excalibur from the Rock Ogre's grip. Next, She stops Ruber from killing Arthur by knocking him through the window. And finally, She and Garrett move away from the stone together, tricking Ruber to send Excalibur back into the stone. **What makes this ironic is that Kayley asks her mother earlier in the film of what is a damsel in distress. *Kayley has some similarities to the following heroes: **Aladdin from Disney's 1992 animated film of the same name: ***Both are main characters. ***Also, Aladdin is a male, while Kayley is a female. ***Both have lost a family member of the opposite. ***Both wear purple in their outfits. ***Both are poor. ***Both are daring and headstrong. ***Both dreamed of something important to their lives (Aladdin living in the palace, Kayley becoming a knight). ***Both are forbidden to do something (peasants marrying royalty, young girls saving kingdoms). ***Both have animal companions (Abu to Aladdin, Ayden to Kayley). ***Both have comic relief friends (Genie and Iago to Aladdin, Devon and Cornwall to Kayley). ***Both fell in love with someone (Jasmine to Aladdin, Garrett to Kayley). ***Both try to save their kingdoms (Agrabah to Aladdin, Camelot to Kayley). ***Both had to face villains who attempted to take over their kingdoms (Jafar to Aladdin, Ruber to Kayley). ***Both gain royalty by marriage in the end. **Simba from Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King: ***Both were fun loving and kind when they were little. ***Both have fathers who protect their kingdoms (even though Mufasa is the king, Lionel was one of the knights of King Arthur). ***Both lost their fathers who were killed by the main antagonists. ***Both are in love with their love interests (Nala to Simba, Garrett to Kayley). ***Both have two friends (Timon and Pumbaa to Simba, Devon and Cornwall to Kayley). ***Both realize the truth about their fathers' deaths, which they avenge their fathers' deaths by fighting the main antagonists (Scar to Simba, Ruber to Kayley). ***Both were reunited with their friends and family. ***Both were married to their love interests at the end (Unlike Kayley, Simba and Nala have children, which Kayley doesn't). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Knights Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Arthurian characters‎ Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Comic characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:English characters Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:British characters